Better Than Revenge
by burning brighter than the sun
Summary: Random Songfic    After watching Big Time Crush, I had to write it. CamillexLogan, LoganxPeggy, JamesxCamille Rated K plus just in case.


Better Than Revenge

A/N: So I know Rachel is dying to read chappy 8, but I'm too lazy to finish it at the moment. I wanted to write some random song-fic. After watching Big Time Crush, this was begging me to write it. My computer was literally saying "NIKKKIIIIIII! COME WRITE!" No, seriously. I have that recorded on here for when I get lazy. It goes off every day. So this is POV changing, but it's all about Camille and Logan. Have fun =)

_The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and  
I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him_

(Camille's POV)

It was summer in Hollywood and that's where our story starts. Logan and I's relationship was going great. We were on a date right now, actually. We were sitting on the Palm Woods rooftop in the 85˚ California sun when he leaned in close and told me he loved me. I responded with an "I love you too" and we kissed.

_She came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause  
She took him faster than you can say 'sabotage'_

(Jo's POV)

It was a beautiful day at Palm Woods Park. The sun was shining and kids were running around eating ice cream. I smiled as I saw a father helping his son get on a bike. He couldn't have been older than 5 or 6. I was ordering something from a vendor when I saw Logan talking to the new girl, Peggy. I decided to see what was going on, so I grabbed my sandwich and inched closer, making sure they couldn't see me. I sat down in the soft grass, took a bite of my sandwich, pulled out my phone and put it on video, and listened.

"So, I was wondering, do you want to go see that new movie tonight? 'Kiss and Tell'?" Logan said. My jaw dropped.

"Sure. I'd like that," she replied with a smile on her face.

"Great!" he said and walked away. I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe.

_She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum,  
She underestimated just who she was stealing from._

(Camille's POV)

I was sitting by the pool watching the guys (with the exception of Logan, I noticed) doing something undeniably stupid, as always. Jo walked up and sat next to me.

"Listen, I have to tell you about something," she said, not sounding happy at all. That gave me the hint it wasn't about Kendall.

"What?" I said, not looking away from the guys, who were throwing a bunch of Cuda products in the pool. James is going to have a cow.

"It's about Logan." That got my attention.

"What? Does he want to marry me?" I asked, smiling very widely.

"Not exactly…" she said, showing me a video on her phone. It was of Logan and that new girl, Peggy. He was… asking her to that new movie! That explains why he's been avoiding me. I instantly felt my heart drumming painfully in my chest.

As she accepted, I uttered one thing: "She's underestimating who she just stole from."

_She's not a saint, and she's not what you think  
She's an actress…_

(Camille POV)

"We have to do a background check on this chick." I said, pacing back and forth. Jo and I were back at my apartment.

"Already on it," she said, whipping her laptop out and starting it up.

"I love you," I said, hugging her and laughing, despite the situation we were in. "TO GOOGLE!"

"Ooooh, look! She has a Scuttle Butter!" she said.

"Let's look at her 'About Me'!"

"_My name is Peggy and I've been into acting since I was 7."_

Wow. When they say Scuttle Butter has a character limit, they weren't kidding. Either that or she doesn't want people to know about her.

"Let me click on her profile…Hang on…" Jo said.

A very cleavage-ish picture came up. '_Well, she isn't exactly a saint.' _I thought.

_I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey  
You might have him but I always have the last word_

(Camille's POV)

The next day, I crossed paths with Peggy down at the pool. She rolled her eyes and gave me a dirty look. I smirked at her and continued walking toward James.

_She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge_

I walked up to James. I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around.

"So is it time for our next plan?" he said, a twinkle in his eye. I nodded and we walked towards my apartment, arm in arm, to work on our revenge.

A/N: Finished! I just now realized the ending sounds a little dirty. Trust me, that's not what it was meant to be. I sneaked a bit of Jamille in there, hope it's OK with you guys. I'm addicted to that couple! Anyway, review! XOXO


End file.
